One Day, One Night, One Moment
by minnie313
Summary: Minerva's very ill... summary very bad... ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!!! Well this is my first attempt as a drama, so, please, try to be indulgent! I had also promise to a friend of mine to make a fic on it... Steph, this is for you, dear !!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't owe it... all is JKR's... If I ever met het I tell her Albus Dumbledore IS NOT gay

Summary: Minerva is very ill.

Rating: T (to be sure)

Chapter I:

Night had fallen and stars were sparkling high above Hogwarts. The old stone castle was quiet in this summer night. All his inhabitants were gone, except one single woman, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Her heart was bleeding because her permanent heartache and something painful in her chest she couldn't well name.

"I don't understand... My chest is so painful. All the healers have told me that in one month, it would be over. Yet, it isn't, and it's been a month an half since the Umbridge incident. And my breasts are so hard... What could this be? I really don't know! Tomorrow, if nothing has changed, I'll go see Poppy."

Slowly, she drifted to sleep, head full of images of the man of her dreams. She was both calmer and terribly sad because she knew "her" Albus could never possibly love her back.

Albus was in his bed. All alone as usual, as he was in love but was sure this was single-sided. He sighed heavily. something was wrong with "his" Minerva. what? Not a single clue. But still, there was something. He had seen her beautiful face become tense, showing pain when she thought noone was watching. But where ? Who ? What ?

the worst was that he couldn't help her if he didn't know what was wrong.  
And he couldn't help but feel pain each time she did so because Minerva McGonagall was the one who could make light through the shadows of his days with one single smile... her laugh was the most beautiful music everand her eyes were the green forest he dreamt to be lost in forever.

He had loved her ever since she was a sixth year Griffindor an him her Tranfiguration teacher, but had always known this wasn't possible. she couldn't possibly love him back. So he was her best friend and suffered silently at her side.

Albus sighed again. He had to discover what was wrong with her. Tomorrow, if she still hadn't told him what happened to her lovely self, he would ask Poppy. Perhaps she would know. Perhaps he might help.

TBC...

So... How it is? R&R please!!!

minnie313


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Minerva awoke net morning wihtout any change concerning her health. Her body was still as sore and her breasts were still as aching. so, as decided thenight before, she quickly dressed up and went to see Poppy.

She walked briskly to the Hospital wing and nearly bumped into Flitwick on the way. She muttered a quick "Sorry" and finally arrived in Poppy's office, where she found the Mediwitch still working on the yearly records about student's health. Minerva saluted her friend who returned the salutation with raised eyebrows.

"If Minerva McGonagall comes here volontarily and, apparently, for medical reason, it had to be urgent or it was that her friend was nearly dying..." thought Poppy Pomfrey

-what can I do for you, Minerva?  
-Well... I... My breasts are hard and painful... and there even is a a ball on one of them... I don't know what it is... The pain is so different than before...  
-Let me see... Poppy looked at her breasts and cast a few diagnostic spells... She paled and Minerva began to feel very anxious.  
-Well... what is it?  
-I don't know, Minerva... I really have no clue... This is something I've never seen.  
-What do I do, now?  
-Go to St Mungo's... You have to see healer Mandrakes... She'll know better since she was the head of your healers-squad...

When Minerva left, Poppy already knew what she had... but she wans't sure enough... she wanted another opinion. she wrote to Eleanor Mandrakes and waited.

************************

Minerva was in Madrakes'office. she had told her her symptoms and the healer had examined her breasts and cast some well chosen diagnostic spells...

-Professor McGonagall... were there any muggle in your family?  
-My mother was muggle-born. Why do you ask?  
-Because you have a muggle disease, Professor... a muggle disease only witches whose mother or grandmother were muggle could have.  
-What is it?  
-Breasts cancer... I'm sorry...  
-what do you mean?  
-I mean that for a woman of your age, the chances of remission aren't the best... The treatment is quite efficient, but painful... and very long...

Minerva was in a numb...her spirit had become a complete black -hole... she suddenly felt tears come to her eyes... Wasn't it ironic? she had survived Voldemort (killed by Harry and Albus 3 weeks after the Ministry battle), she had survived Grindelwald, Umbridge,...

And now, she was going to die because of a bloody muggle disease! She emitted a joyless laugh when Mandrakes gave her the name and adress of a muggle cacer specialist, Dr Collins. As if it really would help her now! Thgen, she left in a storm of tartan robes.

Healer Mandrakes saw her go with sadness. She would miss her former teacher very much...she sent a note to Poppy Pomfrey to answer her questions and then, drank in several shots of gin.

************************

When Poppy had told him everything about Minerva's state, Albus had felt his heart sink into his chest... He would more likely lose her and hadn't told her yet how he truly felt about her... He left Poppy in a hurry and went to Minerva's rooms.

He knocked at her door and receiving no answer, he gave the password and entered her room. He saw her immediately and his heart broke once more at the sight of her lying on the floor, crying . Crying because she was afraid. Afraid of dying, of leaving him beside her and never see him again, afraid she would die before telling Albus she was in love with him for so long se couldn't well recall a time she wasn't, afraid of her disease, afraid of the traitment, afraid of feeling more pain than she did at this time, ...

He went to her side and hold her tight in his arms. she burried her face on his chest and sobbed even more, inhaling his peculiar scent of chocolate and lemon she loved so much. He ran his fingers through her silky raven-black hair, whisperings comforting nonsense and rubbing her back. After a moment, she had fallen asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head and carried her in his arms to her bed. He made her ready for sleep (changing her tartan robes into a beautiful yet no revealating nightgown and removing her shoes). He put the covers on her so that she would have cold (even if it was 2 pm in the mid of August). albus reluctantly let go of her to let her sleep but it didn't seem to please her, even in her sleep, as she didn't let go of him and pulled him back beside her. He removed his own shoes and laid beside her as she seemed to want him to. Soon, he was asleep too, holding her tenderly.

TBC... so what do you think about it???


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Albus awoke with the feel of the sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes only to see the woman of his heart curled against his chest. He smiles at the sight of her still sleeping peacefully... She really was lovely... Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was a mess... "cute" was the only word he could think about to describe her. Without giving it a thought, he softly kissed her pale forehead.

She slightly began to open her beautiful emerald green eyes (actually quite sleepy) and blushed deeply as she took conscience of his unusual and highly inappropriate (yet quite delightful) presence on her bed:

"Goodmorning, Minerva..."  
"Albus... What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Minerva... you... remember last night, don't you?"  
"Well... I cried on your shoulder but..."  
"You fell asleep on me and you wouldn't let go of me... when I put you in your bed. So... I stayed here and I think I eventually fell asleep beside you, my dear."  
"You would have let go of me, Albus?"  
"Never." He answered categorilly.  
"Thank you..." She said, tears in her eyes.  
"Minerva... I know what is the disease you have... If I can help..."  
"Thank you, Albus... You know, your friendship is my most valuable treasure..."  
"And yours is mine..." He replied.  
"Minerva..." "Albus..." They said in unison.  
"Ladies first..."  
"Ladies come after wisdom..."

He chuckled, then said:

"How wonderful you make sound my age..."  
"Albus" she replied firmly "I could never call you old... Plus, you should know by now that for me, age is but a number."  
"Minerva..." He told serious again.  
"Yes, Albus?"  
"You know, there is something I want to tell you... I've wanted to tell you this hundreds of times..."  
"What is it? Albusn you're not going to die, are you?"

He chuckled again, more softly. He looked at her with a tenderness she had never seen in her eyes, then spoke again:

"Minerva McGonagall, you are the light of my days, your smile is my favourite sight in this earth and... I've fallen for you... long ago... You were this 16-years old student of mine, yet I already loved you as a woman... And I still do.

Useles to say that she was... stunned. And stunned like that, she had never been: her mouth was dry, her voice was locked in her throat and she couldn't breathe...

"You... Well... I'm sorry to have ever told you this, Minerva... I'm obviously nothing else than a friend for you, I just hope we are still friends." He said quickly, seeing she had no reaction and then, he quickly made his way to her door. Strangely enough, this is the exact time her voice choose to come back to her.

"Wait!" She cried. And he did. She jumped off her bed and ran to him. Then, she looked at him. she looked INTO his blue poles and, raising a hand, she gently stroke his slightly wrinkled cheek.  
"I love you too." She said.

He smiled like an idiot but didn't care. SHE LOVED HIM! SHE loved HIM! He was so happy he could have danced around in her room, yelling his joy. Instead, he gently cupped her beloved face in his hands and ever so softly, he brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away before she could return and she playfully pouted.

"What, my dear? Didn't you like it?"  
"Well... yes, I did... but it was so short..."  
"Then, we can relive it and make it longer..." He said before pulling her in his arms and kissing her again. This time, though, their kiss didn't remain soft for they both began to to tease the other and to make a heated battle for dominion, stroking each other's tongues with theirs. When they pulled back (by a strange and sudden lack of air lol ), they looked at each other, eyes sparkling with unhided love. Then, he picked her up in his arms and carried her up to bed.

She pulled him upon her and he came to lay beneath her. He, then, stroke her soft cheek and said:

"My beautiful kitten..."  
"Albus..."  
"Yes, Angel?"  
"Make love to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV :

Albus opened his eyes on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: a ray of the morning light had entered the room and it lit Minerva's beautiful face, giving her a kind of aura. She really looked like an Angel...

His heart skipped a beat and he fell in love with her all over again. He tenderly kissed her forehead ans, raising a hand, he gently stroke her cheek. She smiled contentedly and snuggled against his chest. He put an arm around her waist and with his other hand, he carressed her hair.

After some moments, Minerva slightly opened her eyes. She looked up in his cerulean blue eyes ans a soft smile graced her lips.

"Hello, Love." She said  
"Hello, my Angel. Did you sleep well?"  
"Better than I had in times."

Albus smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. But when he wanted this to be tender, she put all her fierceness, all her love and passion when she returned his kiss.

They eventually broke apart, both breathless. She gave him a faslely "sorry-smile" and he chuckled, his eyes twinkling madly. She, then, smiled really at him, her eyes were sparkling so brightly and she so really looked like an Angel... Automatically, Albus knew he could sell his soul for a smile like this... He knew it... And he would...

He leaned down and they kissed again. Soon, his tongue was begging for entrance, which she, of course, granted him. They were stroking each other's tongue, Minerva had her arms encercling his neck and was playing with his neck while Albus was running his fingers in her soft, silky raven-black hair, an arm round her waist.

They broke apart. Minerva was running her hands up and down his chest. Albus kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, her jaw and began butterfly kisses along her neck, sucking the special spot under her ear that made her shiver in delight...

***************************************************

Minerva and Albus awoke again, later in the morning. They looked at the clock: 9 am. They quickly washed and dressed and Albus ordered breakfast. They eat pancakes, toasts and fresh fruits. Then, they went out to London for a visit to Dr Colins, the muggle cancer specialist healer Mandrakes had named.

TBC............


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehehehe.... I'm here again... I'm sorry for my delay but you know what it is... writer block, no time (blocus+examinations), then you're sleepy for 2 weeks (holidays) and now I'm back!!!! (both to fictions and univ) ;D ;D ;D... so... here comes my 5th chapter... let's just hope the wait was worth the chapter.... lol a bit short, I know, but chapter 6 is currently in writing... ;D

Chapter V:

Minerva was walking back to her rooms at Hogwarts, one hand on Albus' right arm. Today, she had been gone to see the muggle doctor, Marcus Collins. He had been very kind and had clearly explained them what exactly was that muggle disease she had: breastscancer. She knew how it could grow and how it was treated. He had asked her questions she had answered the best she could and had done a mammography. They now knew she had one little tumor in each breast and, normally, no metastase.

Collins had explained the treament that would be hers: chirurgy, to take off the tumors, radio and chemistherapy.

She knew (he hadn't lied) that it would be painful, knew it would be long.

She knew she'd have to be courageous, knew she'd need every support she could been given cause she would feel bad, she would be sick and weak.

She knew she would lose weight, knew she would lose all and every of her hairs.

She knew lovemaking wouldn't be in order, knew she wouldn't be able to transform in her animagus form neither.

She knew she'd probably have to stop teaching and only do the paperwork.

She knew she would suffer a lot but she also knew that, with courage, they would overcome this disease.

With courage...

She didn't lack of it, did she? She was a Griffindor!!! Courageous and brave... (and extremely stubborn too). And she had (nearly) absolute faith she would make it.

Nearly.

Because somehow, she had a feeling this wouldn't be "alright", even with all her courage.

No.

Actually, she had a very bad feeling about all that stuff... She just wouldn't let Albus see it.

* * *

Albus was walking arm in arm with his love. He was very confident she would make it but... he had the strange feeling something was very wrong... He couldn't help it...he was just so afraid to lose her... it was terrible!!!!

He would convince her to take a nap this afternoon, she looked utterly exhausted. And then, his love asleep, he would...

go and search the perfect ring to propose. (scared my Albus would do something bad were you? lol ;) ;D )

Yes, despite the disease, he wanted to propose.

He had always wanted her to be his wife and now, now he wanted this more than ever and he was afraid that dream would never be. Selfish? Perhaps... No! Surely.

But Albus so really wanted to be allowed to tell his darling angel his love, to love her openly, to date her publicly. He really wanted this "right" to support her as a lover because more than anything, he wanted to help her through all of this. As much as he could.

By the time they had reached the door of her rooms, he was decided. He would find the perfect ring and propose... and mostly hope for her to accept to marry him.

tbc...

sooooooooo........ the uuuuusssuuuuuaal queeestionn: "What is it you think about it???????????"

review please!!!! I'm addicted to it!!!! this is why I'm here again lol !!! Couldn't resist!!!! lol ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehehe... no no no... I wasn't away for long, that time and it's my longest chapter in all my ADMM fics ever.... 1359 words... plaudite cives!!! lol ... ;D anyway, thanks for reviewing... keep doing it... (I need my shooot.... REVIEWS.... lol only kidding, I swear... I'm not THAT mad, am I ?) here goes my chapter 6... little island of joy before the tempest of drama.... MUHAHAHAHAHA... ;D lol

Chapter VI:

Albus was excited like he had never been. For what must have been the 50th time in ten minutes, he checked his appearence in his mirror:

hair: brushed

beard: "shaved" (most of it was concealed by a glamour) and brushed

eyebrows: brushed

teeth: washed

clothes: midnight blue tuxedo

ring: in his box in the left pocket of his tuxedo

Alright. Everything was OK. He checked the time (AGAIN) :OK.

Now was the time. He took the bouquet of red roses he had picked up himself in the gardens and headed towards Minerva's rooms.

It was nervously that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledoreknocked to her rooms door. She quickly opened and, for a moment, Albus forgot to breathe. He had told her he was taking her out in the muggle world to feast their new relationship. She didn't know where it was they were going, he had only told her to wear something muggle. Some casual muggle clothes. And she had done so.

She had picked up in her wardrobe THE muggle dress. Having actually a lot of muggle clothes, to find something casual and muggle hadn't been that much of a trouble... he had seen her in alot of different muggle dresses, but this one,he had never seen her in. Actually, for what he knew, she hadn't worn it. Ever.

Minerva was wearing an ankle-length sleeveless midnight blue dress. It was sleeveless in the sense that it had absolutely no sleeves. It was very fitted and on the bustier, were some artistfully placed blue sequins. Her corsage showed her her slender waist and generous bust, whilst not showing a lot of cleavage. Her hair was out of its customary bun, cascading freely down her back inlovely ebony curls. She wore a single sapphire round her neck, posed just above the line of her breasts, as well as sapphire earrings. she had put the slightlest bit of make up: a bit of red lipstick, of blush and mascara, only showing up her natural beauty.

He handed her the flowers, his jaw still dropped (A/N: I have to say it was down the floor... ;D ) and his eyes still darkened because of the effects of such a vision. She lightly laughed and thanked him for the roses (her favourite... did this man really know everything?)

-Are you alright, Albus?

-Hmmm? Oh! yes, my dear, don't you worry, I... just forgot to breathe for a moment.... You're so very beautiful my love... just like a goddess... He babbled, blushing a lot.

Both smiling and blushing, she replied:

-Well... thank you, darling.

His twinkled madly and as she returned from putting the flowers in a vase, her picked her up in his arms. She laughed. And the sound of her laughing was such a sweet music to his ears, he found it impossible to resist to join her laugh. He put her down and softly kissed her sweet lips, making her melt with delight in his arms. After, they had kissed some more of those breathy kisses, her head on his chest, she whispered softly:

-Shall we, then ?

-Yes, my angel.

They sliently made their way to the gates. His left arm was on her waist and she put her head on his chest. He slightly smiled. It just... felt so ...right! the love of his life in his arms, walking on the grounds, heading to the gates were they would be apparating... He felt so right and... so damn good... How was it that now they had eventually found each other, this could be over so easily ?

As they passed the gates, he sighed and she raised her beautiful face. She was breathtakingly beautiful... The moonlight reverberating on her ebony hair, reflecting on her emerald poles, her lips slightly parted, her hair slightly blown by a little breeze...

He put his arms around her slender waist, their eyes locked and she put instinctively a hand on his neck, the other, already on his chest. They kissed. They were still lost in each other when Albus apparated them in Milan.

* * *

Minerva felt so... right. They had eaten a quiet dinner in a wonderfully quiet muggle restaurant and then he had taken her to the Scala theater where they had watched "Swan Lake", her favourite ballet ... How he had managed to know that, she had no clue... Her love for ballet and dance in general was nearly unknown to anyone, even her closest friends didn't really know it and Albus had been her best fiend for about forty years...

They apparated back to Hogwarts and they strolled to the lake. There, Albus took Minerva completely by surprise, kneeling beside her and saying:

My dearest Minerva, you are my sunshine at day and my moonlight at night, you're my best friend, the love of my life. My kitten, you're my angel, my life,my world, my everything. I've always known I would sell my soul for a single one of those breathtaking smiles of yours. I know we haven't been together that much and I know that seem the situation, it must seem either crazy or desperate. But my dear, we've known each other for more than fifty years and... it is also the time we've loved each other from afar... besides, if we don't do it know, then When?

-Albus, I... she knew what he wanted and she knew she wanted to tell him "Yes"... but...

-My dear, I've wanted to ask you this for so long I can't even remember when I first did. Will you marry me, Minerva Catriona Maebd McGonagall and make me the happiest man in the world ?

Minerva had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, so she couldn't say "No", but she couldn't say "Yes" either. She knew he would suffer from seeing her in bad states and not being able to do somehting to help her...

-Albus, I can't. I... I can't just decide... Either I say "Yes" or "No", I'll hurt you... If I say "No", you'll be hurt and if I say "Yes", I know you'll suffer too... you... I know it-it would hurt you to see me that weak, to see me struggle with that THING... I...

-Minerva... I... You know, I would probably suffer, seeing you in the bad states you'll be in because of the treatments, and all... but... how do you think it would be if I couldn't help you through this as a friend, as a lover, as... as your husband, loving you so terribly he would kill himself before hurting you volunteerily... How do you think it would be?

-You... you sure about this, Albus? there are other women outside, much more beautiful, much smarter, much younger and ... healthy...

-I'm sure they are, but even then... I would never want them...

-Why, Albus?

-Because, as much qualities as these women could have, they would never reach you, they wouldn't even reach your toes... You're the most wonderful person in tis world, my angel... you're beautiful, YOU're young, you're the cleverest witch I know, you're kind, golden heart, you're caring, nice, desinterested, witty,... And... you're ... well... you and all of this makes you unique.

-Albus, I...

-Shshsh... He said, putting a long and thin finger on her sweet lips, shshsh, love. Now, that you... know... how I see you... Will you marry me?

She threw her arms round his neck and cried "Yes! oh yes!" before kissing him fully on the mouth. He, then, passed the ring on her finger and she kissed him again, more forcefully and passionnately thanbefore, if it ever was possible.

* * *

Two hours later, they were married, neither of them wanting to wait anymore longer to rightfully be together. They, then, returned to their bedroom to share a wonderful wedding night.

as usual... review dear readers... ;D I like to know what you guys think about this crazy stuff of mine usually called my ADMM fics... lol ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!!! I'm still there!!! (no more writer's block for now!!! touch wood for it to stay like this!!! lol ;D !!! ) Well... thanks to sevyMMAD, and all my wonderful reviewers for reviewing... Just keep on this way!!! And all the guys who still haven't reviewed... I'm sure you all have that subconcious urge to tell me a small little word... yes, you do!!! lol Please????? *begging* anyway... here comes the 7th chapter!!!!!! enjoy!!!

Chapter VII :

Four months later ...

A drop found its way on the glass of the window, its wet path leaving a trace on the cold glass. The weather outside was wet... in other words, it was a "perfect" november Scottisch day, which means that it would more than surely rain all day. and quite strangely, it happened to perfectly match the mood of the woman standing in the window sill. She was green-eyed and had a very lithe frame... she was actually so thin that she seemed either a surreal nymph or a very sick woman... Her usually alabaster skin was now nearly translucid and her face was more than tired.

She closed her tired eyes and a very sad sigh escaped her lips. She reopened her eyes. She focused on the droplets moving on the glass. A tear fell from her eye and rolled on her cheek.

She sighed again.

She couldn't take it... not anymore. Sure, it was supposed to treat her... She had known it would be painful. But now, she felt this muggle treatment eating her from the inside. It was Hell. It really was. She had thought after 3 wars, she'd be able to face anything. But she wasn't.

They had emptied her breasts. They had emptied her breasts and she felt like she had no more. Each monday, she had radiotherapy and when she came back, she was always so weak that it took her two days to recover. During those days, Albus had often to spoon-feed her. Somehow she dreaded it. Not because she felt she lost her independence, but because she thought herself as a burden to him and this thought alone was sufficient to make her break down and cry herself to sleep at nigths. If only this spoon-feeding stuff was under other circumstances... Then she would have been delighted, for sure. But she, now, barely ate and could barely hold her food.

She barely slept and was always tired. Each night, she would awake in sweat. Each night was a torture because her sleep was never peaceful. Not anymore. Now, it was always plagued by nightmares. Each night, in her dreams, she would see Albus leave her, tell her he didn't love her, even if he had married her knowing of her disease. She knew seeing her hurting was what hurt him.

She was afraid that one day, he would decide he couldn't take it anymore and that he would make her leave his side. She was afraid that one day, he would wake up and realize he was't in love with her anymore.

She was sick. Sick and scared.

And now, she didn't think she would keep on with the treatment. No. Actually, she was sure she would stop it. It would be pointless to keep on with it because she was sure there was no more hope for her to overcome the cancer. And even if there was. She was tired of fighting, tired of this survival. She wanted to live. Even for a day. Even if her death would cause him permanent damage.

She, Minerva Catriona Maebd McGonagall, wanted to live and live she would do. she would tell Collins tomorrow. And Albus... She hadn't enough courage to tell him she was "giving up". She reopened her eyes and left the window sill, heading for hers and Albus' rooms.

* * *

Albus was sitting on his chair, behind his desk, eyes closed. The paintings of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were quiet but he didn't care as even their chatting wouldn't light him up the slightest bit. Not when his Minerva was hurting so badly because of a bloody muggle disease. He sighed and then, opened his eyes. Anyone, even the greatest fool would know there was somehting missing in them and this thing was their twinkle. His eyes weren't twinkiling and it wasn't normal, especially as he was thinking of his darling Angel. Yet, four months ago, this wouldn't have been. But four months ago, he still had the hope she would make it. And that his useless presence would make her feel better. But useless he was. It was uselessly that he had watched that treatment do this to her.

"Minerva." He sighed.

That "treatment" had made her thinner, hairless, nearly breastless, sick and it had made her gorgeous emerald green eyes, once sparkling, haunted and too big for her thinner face. though, she still was breathtakingly beautiful and he knew he would love her forever and a day.

At night, she would wake up, all sweaty, and it would take him a lot of time to reassure her and to make her drift back to sleep. He knew she was tired, he knew she was sick but worse, he knew she was scared and scared because of him. He could feel she was scared of losing him. She was scared that one day he would leave her, though he himself knew he could never do that.

He didn't know what hurt him or angered him the most: that those muggle doctors were killing her with that "treatment" (or so it seems), that all he could do was being beside her, which wasn't enough even only to help her or that she could ever think that he would be able to live without her, to LEAVE her, to NOT LOVE her anymore. "And this is the most silly thing I've ever heard!!! " He thought tears in his eyes while stroking softly the head of his phoenix, Fawkes.

In his opinion, the only solution for her to stop hurting and to begin living again would be to stop that treatment. At least she would live even for a few days. He couldn't live without her but he would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy, anything to make her feel better. And if she was to die, well, he would follow her right away. Of that he was sure.

But to keep on or to giving up the treatment... this would only be HER decision. He would not force her into anything and the fact that he had never been able to bear seeing her hurt could NOT interfere with her health. He deeply sighed. He would talk to her after their control visit to Dr Collins the following morning.

He sighed again but then, somehting within him, some idea made him smile, the slightest of smile. He knew what he had to do tonight. He would find a way to show her his love, even if they weren't to make love anymore. He just had to do somehting to make her feel loved.

And if one woman was worthy of love, it was Minerva Catriona Maebd McGonagall.

Minerva, the Angel who had given him and th world so much and the only woman he had ever loved like that...

One word of her and he would go and pick up the moon and all the stars in the sky... or would die trying to do so. Yet, she didn't seem to have understood that already and it seems to him taht her disease made her feel like a burden to him...

He had a sad smile, but it soon brightened as he thought of all the things he would do to make her feel better, as he thought that, this time, he would not fail her but would keep on doing like that until she felt better, until she didn't feel like a burden to him or until wasn't anymore scared that he could leave her for that would never happen.

He would make her feel better, find strength again, and this would begin TONIGHT.

tbc...

Now, you wonderful guys who have been kind enough to read this chapter, would you PLEASE be even kinder and just press the green and white button at the end of this page and, still kindly, give me your oh so wonderful opinion on the chapter (in particular) and the story (in general) for those who still haven't done it... pleaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaese!!!!!!!

Or even better, let's make a little prayer (lol):

Dear readers,

Who are on the site,

You who have read this story so far,

Whether you liked it or not,

Gimme today my today's reviews,

Pardon me my horrid writer's block,

And please make me not wait in fear,

But deliver me from my anguish concerning your opinion,

And I will not say "Amen" but "Thank you".

There, I'm pleading you, I'm begging you, knelt on the floor (you should just see me) and I'm even praying you as if you were some deities...

Now... would you ever be so kind as to review me?

Your Hopeful,

minnie313


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there!!!! Me again, guys!!! I hadn't forgotten you!!! ;D Thank you to everyone wh has been patient enough to read this until there!!! ;D BUT much more THANK YOU to all the wonderful people who have been kiiiiiiiind enough to review me till now!!! ;D ;D ;D Keep on doing this!!! ;D ;D

Here goes my chapter eight... just hope you won't all kill me right after you've read it... The next chapter will be my last one and I just wanted to add that I dedicate this story to all people who died or suffered from breasts cancer (or are still suffering) ... I wish Maggie Smith, the most wonderful actress of our time to not be in the first category, that is to say I wish her to fully recover as soon as possible, breastcancer making flu be nearly enjoyable if you compare....

Enough of this... enjoy the suffering of my little characters (well, JKR's, just borrowed in this story ;D)... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! nyark nyark nyark...

Chapter VIII

"I wanna stop this treatment."

Her sentence fell sharply in the silence of the cancerologist's office, silence that had become depressive since every appointment had followed the other, bringing more pain, more sadness, more numbness each time. And from appointment to appointment to appointment, it had become the usual atmophere of the room. But today, her husband was there and it was even more saddening.

"I wanna stop this treatment."

She had told it, at last. She felt a weight leaving her chest and she released a breath she hadn't even been aware of holding. She had done it. She felt free. She felt living again. Then, she looked at him. Her husband. Husband. Even the word sounded strange to her ears. She had spent nearly 60 years wishing he was hers, and now, now that he was, now that she was free of spending her last times a she wished... She wasn't so sure anymore. Had she been too egoistical ? Would he stay with her during the time that was left ?

She turned her head to look at him. Albus, her straight, smart, kind, ever-childlike Albus. Albus with the twinkling sapphire eyes. Albus who could make her melt with one word, one smile, one touch, one kiss. Her Albus. Her Albus seemed defeated, defeated and so sad. His eyes, once the blue poles, always shining with mischief looked dull. Dull and haunted. And this was all because of her. If only she had kept on fighting. If only she had been braver, more courageous and had left in her native Highlands to die there. If only she had kept herself distant of him all these years. If only she hadn't come to Hogwarts, if only she hadn't been a witch, if only... No! she had to stop and face the pain she had created him.

He watched her tenderly as she turned her head to face him completely, face to face, eyes to eyes, emerald to sapphire. He frowned when he noticed she looked at him with that teary and apologetic look showing in her green depths. The one look he couldn't stand, the one look he couldn't bear because seeing her so distraught but burrying the pain was so painful, he nearly felt as he was physically injured."

He opened his mouth, wating to say somehting, but she cut him:

"Albus... I... I'm s-sorry... I-I didn't think of ..."

"No need to apologize, love. You know, I had reached the same conclusion myself... I-I just COULDN'T bear to see you this bad... "

"So... you really wanted me to go away and never come back to you?"

"NO! No, my angel" he said, cupping her tire face with both his hands "I never wante you to leave me, I could never live without you."

"So... why..."

"Because I wanted you to live agin, not just barely survive. I wanted to see your beautiful smile, to see your ever graceful moves, to... I... My dearest, you and you alone are my world, life without you is not life, it's just a painful survival... It's something... something I cannot even imagine..."

"I... So... you're not... angry with me?"

"No, my beloved kitten. I decided long ago that and you alone are the one to decide what to do or not to do with your life and that I would ever support you... Whatever your decision... I love you too much to let you suffer because of my stupidity if I can do otherwise..." he answered sincerely.

Sincerely... Yes, he was sincere, she could feel it in her heart and see it in his eyes. This brought tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Albus"

"Whatever for, my dear?"

"For your understanding."

He took her in his arms and held her tight. Her head was on the crook of his neck, her hands on his chest and thus, she could feel his magic pulsing and his heart beating along with hers. And somehow, it calmed her down. He kissed her repetedly on the top of her head while gently stroking her hair (yes, fake hair, I haven't forget...) . She suddenly raised her head and their eyes locked, unconditionnal and absolute love shining through them.

Dr Collins felt as if he was intruding on somehting very private and turned read at this display of affection. The 35 years-old man had seen many couples, whose members were relaying on each other. He had seen a lot of displays of affection of all kind, from the shyest (the doctor was there after all) to the most... er-demonstrative (how would you have called people kissing each other mouthfully? -A/N: er... I don't reallt think this is the good term, if you know it please, tell me- This being the least demonstrative of all!) No... This was special. More intimate. Very contained, but in the same time so much deeper... He began to really feel lke a "voyeur" when they both began to lean in, their lips growing closer and closer...

"HUM HUM!!!!" He cleared his throat loudly and they reluctantly let go of each other, blushing. Phew!!!!! Over!!! His bad feeling left him, soon replaced by an other. He was really anguished about this. Sure, they had apparently decided to stop the treatment but... how would they react to the news he was bearing???... He swallowed anguishly before opening his mouth and beginning to speak, adressing this to them both:

"Sorry to interrupt you but... I have the results of your exams"

Minerva paled and automatically grabbed Albus' hand. She knew it was no good sign when a healer-or a doctor, in that case- hesitated. And Dr Collins looked defeated.

Albus was holding his breath. His wife had taken his hand by anguish. No good sign. And she had done it because a muggle doctor was hesitating on what was the best way to tell them results. Of Exams. Minerva's Exams. Even less good sign.

"How are... What do they say ?" asked Albus in a trembling voice.

"Well... that it's actually a good thing you've decided to cease the treatment, Mrs Dumbledore" he answered with a faintly smile.

"What... what do you mean ?" asked Minerva. It could not. No, it was impossible, no,he had to tell her there was still hope!!!

"I'm sorry... but you have metastases... your cancer is ... genera lized. You've been very brave, Madam, Sir, but... there's noghing we can do anymore... I'm really sorry"

"How long do I have ?" she slightly asked.

"Four months. Perhaps a little less, perhaps a little more."

She nodded:

"Goodbye, Dr Collins"

And then, they left.

* * *

When in their chambers, reality came crashing down. Crashing their dreams, tearing it all away.

Albus was in a numb, but he shook his head. He knew his wife needed him right now.

Minerva had fallen on the floor. And there she laid, crying her soul away. She didn't want to leave him... Somehow, she had thought she would always be with him. That they would always be together. That him and his love would always stay with her, that they would follow her deep down, she realized, she had always known it would all finish that way: into tears and heartbreake. She knew that living with him was not something that would last. Too soon,she would open her eyes and the "dream" would be over. She had always know she didn't deserve him. She wasn't worth him. Not at all. He deserved someone else, someone nicer (Well, that is not difficult to find, she thought bitterly), someone healthier, younger, smarter and... much more beautiful than she could ever have been. When she wasn't there anymore he would be happier and he would...

The feel of two strong masculines arms holding her took her away from her thoughts to bring her were she belonged (and actually was): HIS arms.

"Minerva... Don't ever think your not worthy, love, because it's not true. You're worthy of anything. But above all else, angel, you deserve to be loved. "

"Albus..."

He grabbed one of her wrists and turned her so that she was facing him. He looked in his her teary eyes and said:

"Tabby, you're the only one woman I've ever really loved, the only one I ever will. And if a woman was ever worthy of love, my dear, that woman is you. Darling, you've given me and the wizarding world so much... How could you be unworthy of love ? Of my love? I promise you we'll always be together... cause when you'll go, I know I won't be long to follow..."

He kept onw whispering her sweet nothings while stroking her head and repetively kissing her face (forehead, temple,...) until she had calmed down. He, then, noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted as she was... if he hadn't (by now) realised how emotionnally draining this day had been for her, he would never have.

He slightly smiled as he picked her up and carried her up in his arms to their bedroom. Lying on the bed beside her, he held her securedly in his arms, watching her sleep until he, too, was asleep. His last conscious thought as he drifted onto the world of sleep was that he was going to do with her everything she hadn't already done, he would help her say 'Goodbye' but above all of this, he would make sure she felt happy. Happy and loved.

tbc... ;) ;D hehehe... so... yes, I know, this is not happy! Noooooooo!!! Don't kill me already!!! I'll do something short nice and happy after!!!!

Well... that is if you would be so kind to review me.... I feel lonely without little reviews to make my day... (note: good or bad, it makes my day!!! review is such a wooooooooonderful thing!!! ) ;D ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Hehehehe.... THIS IS THE END!!! The final chapter!!!! nyark nyark nyark!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yes, the story reaches to an end... and my dear life too... pleasee!!!!! if you wanna kill me... do it painlessly and quickly... (you know, the "avada... " curse)...

Anyway... read my last chapter first, please...

Chapter IX:

4 months later, Hogwarts grounds, 2 am...

Two people, two mere shadows glowing in the moonlight. A woman an a man, two soulmates, two hearts beating at the same rythm.

The man looked at the woman craddled in his arms. Her dark hair though still short had retrieved its shine and a bit of its original length and her green eyes were sparkling again. He smiled sadly. he knew he would lose her soon. Since she had stopped her treatment, they had past all their days and nights together, doing things they had never had the time to do before, or simply making love all day and well into the night. But she was growing weaker and more tired as days went by.

He sighed, then brought her closer against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She turned in his lap so that she was facing him. She smiled fondly at him. Then, she stroke his cheek tenderly and their eyes locked. Emerald poles melting into profound depths of sapphire. Her hands left his cheek and went to his lips, her fingers gently tracing them. He kissed them and whispered:

"Minerva"

She put her hand on his lips, her other hand on his neck.

"Shshshsh"

She withdrew her hand from his mouth and with her fingers, she traced the way from his temple to his jaw. Then, she leaned down, her lips barely away from hi and she whispered:

"I love you, Albus"

then, she kissed him softly, pressing her body against his as he responded. Their lips were sensuously moving against each other's and playfully, Albus nibbled her lower lips, begging for an access she automatically granted. They voluptuously stroke each other's tongue, engaging themselves in a battle that left them panting (once they had parted... you know, the terrible problem: lack of air), their breath ragging. He pulled her back in his arms and she snuggled against his chest.

They stayed that way until the first lights of the morning, as she sensed herself going. She looked at him and their eyes locked, shining with absolute love as well as unshed tears.

"I love you, Albus"

"And I love you, Minerva"

"I... Albus, I feel myself leaving... I..."

"No! Angel, please, don't leave me! I can't live without you!!!"

"I'm so... sorry... for... all the hurt I ever caused you..."

"Don't be, you'll be better, I know it!!! Just don't leave me!!!"

"So...rry..."

"Minerva!"

"I.. love... you, Al...bus..."

And with that, she passed.

For a moment, he just stood there, swallowing his pain as he realized SHE was gone.

Then, he let it all out. He cried his pain as wounded wolf screaming to the moon. His tears were falling freely as he cried for his lost love, holding her dead body against his strong chest.

When his sobs had finally died and he had calmed down a bit, he laid her down gently on the grass, he kissed her lips softly and laid down beside her. He knew what had to do, that was so simple... The only way for them to be reunited and this, for the entire eternity. He put his right arm round her waist, still warm inspite of her recent death.

"Soon, very soon, my love, we'll betogether again, in this place where tears, fears, hurt and wars are inexistent, this place ruled by love, peace, smiles and happiness."

He took his wand and pointed it on his chest.

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

It was Hagrid who found their dead bodies, the following morning. They were burried togheter three days later at their favourite spot by the lake. The whole wizarding world was grieving, having lost the greatest witch and wizard of their time.

But in another world, higher than the highest clouds, and young man with dark red hair and twinkling blue eyes and a young green-eyed woman with raven-black hair were celebrating their reunion.

Now, they were together forever and nothing would separe them.

The End!!!!!!!! (AT LAST!!!!)

Well... here we are... kill me now (or never).

My last will is that you give me your opinion on the story/chapter...

Your hoping-not-to-die-now-I'm-too-young-to-die,

minnie313 ;D


End file.
